<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode 62: Su'kin by PitoyaPTx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496433">Episode 62: Su'kin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx'>PitoyaPTx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clan Meso'a [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clan Ordo, Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Clan, Mandalorian Culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We did everything we could." ~Xotolicue, Alor Yaun</p>
<p>Jiik confronts his past, hopefully setting a precedent for the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clan Meso'a [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode 62: Su'kin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koucitesh ignored the dry, burning pain in her eyes. She couldn’t look away. Beside her, Palouta’s lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Dedel was on his feet, H’umm clutching his arm; Falkit paused mid discussion with Teya who’d rushed to Doaxa’s side. The Akjah was staring at Alor Yaun who was in turn staring with the others at the Togruta. No one moved, feeling a wave of dread wash over the room. The first to disturb the silence, to startle the others from their shock, was Kore. She dashed from the room, leaving Kuntz behind and nearly knocking Taerh’a out of the way. Koucitesh turned in time to see her leave, they all did, but her eyes alone were fixed on her husband. <br/>	“Riddur?” her voice barely echoed into the void. <br/>	He didn’t respond, simply pointing up at the projection with a trembling hand. <br/>	“Riddur?” she prompted him again, a slight desperation in her tone as she turned from the table and extended her hand. <br/>	His gaze lowered to her, his eyes so wide they threatened to fall from their sockets. She put a hand to her mouth and shook her head, eyes now stinging from rehydrating tears. <br/>	“Aviila,” said Yaun finally, his hand on the com, “Do not engage… Aviila?” <br/>	Koucitesh turned from her husband back to the broadcast, to the cockpit of Aviila’s ship, but she wasn’t there. <br/>	“Jiik, if this-”<br/>	“Quiet!” he snapped at Garrigon, “They’re here. I know they are.” <br/>	“But you can’t just-” <br/>	“Sh!” Chellin interjected, putting a hand on his brother-in-law’s breastplate. <br/>	Garrigon pushed the hand away angrily but paused when he saw Chellin’s face. He turned back to the broadcast; Jecho and Cara had both turned and were looking behind them. On Falstra, Maceon gripped Beon’s arm so hard he couldn’t feel his hand. <br/>	“Mace, you’re-”<br/>	“Shut up!” she hissed, glued to the feed. <br/>	Lyse pulled herself to her feet properly, an alien expression somewhere between shock and fear on her face. <br/>	“What’s happening?” she asked, her voice barely audible. <br/>	“I.. I don’t,” Beun stammered, looking at Fent but he was looking back at her with as much confusion as she felt. 	<br/>	“Cara,” he said slowly, “Is everything alright?” <br/>	Cara ignored him. </p>
<p>	“Aviila!” Alor Yaun shouted this time to the cockpit he knew was empty. “Don’t do this,” he said mostly to himself, balling up his fist on the table, “Aviila?!” <br/>	Cara broke away from Jecho and stepped out of range of the com. In the doorway, faceplate lifted, Aviila looked deeply disturbed.. <br/>	“I,” Cara began, trying to find her voice, “This Ordo. I don’t know him, I mean, I didn’t know he-” <br/>	Aviila held up a hand and closed her face plate. <br/>	“You don’t have to do this,” said Jecho, leaving the table, “Aviila-” <br/>	“That is not for you to decide, ori’vod,” the warrior shook her head, patting Jecho’s shoulder as she passed. <br/>	Cara gulped. It was back. That tone, the one she always used when the holodisc was out… it was back. She didn’t even notice Jecho coming back to her side, didn’t notice she was gripping the older woman’s arm; she didn’t notice how scared she was. </p>
<p>	In the blue void left by Cara and Jecho, a solitary, animalistic visage materialized before them. Garrigon nearly leapt back from the console. As his eyes roamed over the layers of symbols and intricate markings of her armor, only the visor made any semblance of sense to him. He and Chellin looked at one another then over at Jiik, who’d straightened up and was holding his shoulders back. One arm was crossed behind him and his chin was lifted. There was something between pride and a fearful kind of humility in his posture; it was almost that of supplication. <br/>	“What is he doing?” asked Beun, “Maceon what’s happening? Who is that?” <br/>	Maceon’s grip on Beon tightened, “I told you. No such thing as Sakaan. This,” she pointed at the figure, at the roaring animal swallowing the only thing recognizable about them, “This is a Meso’a.” <br/>“Su cuy'gar, vod,” Aviila began politely, “You use our words, I am impressed.” Her voice seemed to cut through the air as though they hadn’t heard sound until this point. <br/>“I can’t place that accent,” Garrigon whispered; Chellin put a finger over his lips. <br/>“I don’t use them,” replied Jiik, his voice louder yet shaking as though he was uncertain, “I was born in them. Naal’ta, kiik’in.” [Know me, sister.] <br/>Aviila nodded, “You studied us well. I’d like to know where.” <br/>Jiik shifted uncomfortably, “I didn’t study you. I am you, I am Enad, kiik’in.” <br/>She crossed her arms, “So you say.” <br/>“So I am.” <br/>“And I’m supposed to believe you?” <br/>“Why is she talking to him?” Niri looked around at her neighbors frantically, “She shouldn’t be talking to him. Why aren’t they stopping her?” <br/>Aviila cocked her head to the side, “Tell me, Ordo, how do you know our words? Did you meet us on the battlefield? Did you share food or drink with one of our scouts?” <br/>“I am Enad!” Jiik insisted, momentarily dropping his arm  but catching himself, “Ta mando’ad be Haria Enad, kiik’in!” <br/>“He can’t be,” Palouta muttered, chewing the side of his thumb, “That’s not possible.” <br/>He looked to his comrades for confirmation, for something, but found none. Before them was a tangible threat to their existence, and yet here they were frozen, inactive. <br/>“Ta Enad!” the togruta insisted again. <br/>Dedel winced as did many in the room. Falkit was wringing his hands nervously. <br/>“Xoto,” he said, turning to his Alor, “There’s no way he’s telling the truth.” <br/>The Nautolan looked up from the console to his former tribemate. <br/>	“This,” he began, but stopped. His words died in his throat as his gaze shifted from Falkit to Doaxa. Terror like none he’d ever seen made her face pale as the dawn; Nina was rubbing her shoulder and Teya was trying to get her attention with comforting words but the Akjah was inconsolable. <br/>	“What language is that?” asked Teika, “There’s mando’a and something else in it.” <br/>	“It’s what the Meso’a speak,” Maceon replied, composing herself as calm calculation replaced her shock.<br/>	“What’s a Meso’a?” asked Noga’n <br/>	“Shh!” she hissed again, “Listen and you might find out. History is being made right now!” <br/>	“Forgive me, vod, but I don’t believe you,” Aviila continued, “Don’t be afraid to tell me the truth. If we’re open with each other, it will go a lot smoother.” <br/>	Jiik took a deep breath, flaring his nostrils, “Fine then. Be open with me, vod,” he added with pointed hostility, “How did you come to have those two?” <br/>	“Jecho came willingly, Cara was in danger. We protected her.” <br/>	“From what? She was with two of ours.” <br/>	“The same two who were in possession of one of these,” she said, gesturing at her pectoral, “Suspicious no, su’kin?” [Brother]. <br/>	“You address me as brother, yet you deny me?” he growled. <br/>	“Your lies haven’t earned my respect nor will they,” she countered, “So I ask you again: how do you know our words?” <br/>	Cara and Jecho tensed up with that exchange. Though Aviila was doing well to keep her tone even and non-aggressive, they both could tell the urgency in her undertones. Even Jiik, someone Jecho knew albeit not that well, was a threat to the Meso’a security. How he knew Soah’ra, his claim of being Enad, made Jecho’s stomach churn so violently she felt she’d be sick. Cara had seen Jiik once on the holo with Fent and Beon, but she knew the stories. She knew what the Ordo did and she was terrified. </p>
<p>	Koucitesh shook her head and once again reached out to her husband, but he refused to move. <br/>	“Riddur,” she repeated, her voice hitching, “P’tal, riddur.” [Come here, dear]. <br/>	Palouta, Dedel, and Falkit joined her in staring at him; even Yaun looked away momentarily from Doaxa. <br/>	“Taerh’a,” he called in a semi commanding tone, “Bat?” [What (is it)?] <br/>	His eyes slowly drifted down to the Alor. He looked at him as though he’d never seen him before, as though he was some anomaly Taerh’a couldn’t comprehend. <br/>	“Tir, riddur,” Koucitesh began, “It’s-” But before she could say anymore he spun on his heel and disappeared down the hall. <br/>	Falkit crossed in front of Teya and Doaxa to her side just as Palouta reached her. They both took one of her arms, afraid she would chase after him but she remained rooted to the spot. <br/>	“You can’t believe the outsider,” Palouta said. <br/>	“Kiik’in?” Falkit rubbed her wrist, taking her hand in his. <br/>	She shook her head and threw her hair back over her pauldron. “I’m fine.” <br/>	“Puk’mot?” came Nina’s much softer voice.<br/>Koucitesh peered around Falkit at the aid with surprise. The petit togruta’s brows were knit with concern, but there was a fierceness to her gaze, a strength Koucitesh was keen enough to understand. The Alor smiled appreciatively, took a deep breath, and extricated herself from her comrades. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Tir asked, rolling onto his back so his mother was projected above him. He yawned sleepily and stretched, nearly knocking the holodisc off his stomach and onto the floor. <br/>“Yes, I’m sure,” she laughed, “Trust me. We’ve got them this time.” <br/>“You said that last time,” he frowned. <br/>“I promise, see,” she gestured to the console beside her, “I’m about to radio in to base. Ba’buir will be on the line in a moment. See for yourself if you want.” <br/>He shrugged, “He’s in a meeting with ba’vodu.” <br/>“Well, why don’t you and Talva go bother him? Is she around?”<br/>He tapped the bunk above him and a round face dropped down over the side. <br/>“Jate tuur, ba’vodu!” Talva waved, flushing as the blood rushed to her head. <br/>Anhari laughed and waved back, “How are you?” <br/>“Fine. Where’s Seru?”<br/>Seru peered around his mother. <br/>“You look like an upside down tree,” he laughed. <br/>She huffed and disappeared, returning moments later with her hair clipped back. <br/>His mother elbowed him, “Be nice! She’ll be your sister someday.” <br/>“That’s right!” Talva asserted, punching Tir’s shoulder. He punched her back. <br/>A chime caught Anhari’s attention. Tir and Talva strained to hear what she and Seru were discussing but to no avail. After a moment, she turned back to them. <br/>“We’re patching in to base now so we’ll have to cut coms with you two,” she explained, “Love you both, okay? See you soon.” <br/>“Bye,” they both said together, waving as Anhari and Seru vanished. <br/>Tir sighed, rolled onto his stomach, and crossed his arms under his head. Talva turned around on her bunk then dropped down beside him. <br/>“What’s up?” she asked, prodding his elbow with her knuckles. <br/>He shrugged and let out another sigh.              	<br/>“Do you wanna bother your ba’buir?” She patted his arm and gestured behind with her thumb, “We can catch the action better from there instead of moping down here.” <br/>He shrugged again, “I don’t wanna interrupt.” <br/>Talva sighed and rested her chin on her hands, “We can see if Beon is there? Didn’t he and Fent just get back? That’s probably what they’re meeting about and just forgot to tell you. I wanna hear what they were up to, I haven’t seen them yet.” <br/>Tir nodded slowly, “Yeah I guess so.” <br/>“I bet they have some cool stories.” <br/>“Yeah..”<br/>“And brought back some cool stuff.” <br/>Tir turned onto his side, “You think so?” <br/>Talva laughed, “I mean yeah they were gone for a year! Let’s go!” <br/>She grabbed his arm and dragged him from the bunk before he could reply.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>